


Uncle Bucky Vs. Mister Ducky

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Peter's Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Balloons, Demon Ducks, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter is 4, Peter is cute, Pond, Prompt Fic, Swearing In A Different Language, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter and Uncle Bucky go to the park and pond.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Peter's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassicalECentric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CassicalECentric).



> A prompt for the beautiful ClassicalECentric: Peter and Uncle Bucky go to the pond in the park.
> 
> Peter's age will be 4.
> 
> (i.e. Bucky and a ducky maybe??)
> 
> Sorry it's trash

Bucky sighed and turned his head from the tv to look at the elevator doors. The elevators were just plain old metal doors, the ex-assassin was more interested in the poor little lump that sat in front of it. 

Peter sniffled and looked up at the elevator doors. Papa and Daddy said that they would be back, but they weren’t back yet and that was a no no! 

Papa and Daddy had left right after breakfast. 

“No Daddy no go!” Peter cried as Uncle Bucky held him in his arms. Even without a metal arm, Uncle Bucky was strong and 4 year old Peter didn’t stand a chance. “Papa!”

Papa came up to Peter and gave his wet little cheek kisses. “I know baby. Papa and Daddy will be back soon, I promise. See,” Steve pointed to Bucky. “You get to stay here and play games all day with Uncle Bucky and Greeny,” Steve gave Peter’s stuffed green frog a little shake. But once he realized that Peter wasn’t going to calm down, he sighed and gave the crying boy a kiss on his forehead. “Ok baby, bye bye. Papa and Daddy love you. Call if anything happens,” Steve said the last part to Bucky with a pitiful look. “Anything.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, yeah I get. It’s not like you guys have never left before. I have watched Peter thousands of times. He’ll stop crying once you leave. Now go,” Bucky hit the close button door on the elevator. 

Bucky’s godson was sitting by the elevator not happy with his godfather. Uncle Bucky was mean! Peter gave a pout. He didn’t want to watch Bubble Guppies and he didn’t want to play pirates! Uncle Bucky didn’t go “Arrrr” like Papa did and he didn’t walk the plank like Daddy. Daddy always did a little dance that made Peter collapse into giggles. 

Bucky didn’t know how to get the kid away from the doors besides dragging him away. And Steve and Tony wouldn’t be back for another 6 hours. 

Bucky got up and went over to the little man. “Hey buddy what do you say to a snack?”

“No,” Peter mumbles at his socked feet. “Wan’ Daddy and Papa.” He looked up at Uncle Bucky with wet eyes.

“You can’t possibly have anymore tears in there,” Bucky gave Peter’s cheek a little pinch.

Peter gave Uncle Bucky a BIG pout.

Bucky perked up. “Wanna go to the park after a snack?” He put a big smile on his face. Peter looked at the man for a couple of seconds then back at the elevator doors. Bucky knew what he was going to ask before Peter opened his mouth. “And,” he gave Peter’s tummy a poke, “if Daddy and Papa come back before we get back JARVIS will let us know, won’t you JARVIS?”

“Of course Sergeant Barnes,” the British AI confirmed.

“See,” Bucky smiles again. “Wanna go have a snack then go to the park?”

After a couple of moments of some SERIOUS thought, Peter nodded and grabbed Uncle Bucky’s hand and headed to the kitchen for some cheese and crackers with apple slices.

Now Bucky was an ex-assassin but he would kill someone to get Peter strapped into the car seat. Everyone had a cars eat in their car but that doesn’t mean Bucky knew how to clip Peter in it. 

“Would you mind helping me?” Bucky huffed at Peter who was being no help and playing with a Greeny. 

Peter the little shit just giggled and went back to playing with Greeny around almost taking his Uncle’s eye out. 

“There we go,” Bucky gave a heavy sigh as he clipped the breast strap. He looked at Peter who smiled and rested his head against the back of the car seat. Bucky snorted in amusement and ruffled Peter’s curls before shutting the door, careful of little fingers. 

It took about 10 minutes to get to the park and several songs from Frozen to give Bucky a headache. 

The thing that was nice about this park was for one it was small and easy layout so it put the soldiers at ease. Then about a length or two away, was a medium sized pond with lily pads and pretty blue flowers surrounding it. Various amounts of animals could be found as well; frogs, mosquitoes, ducks with the occasion elegant white swan. 

As Bucky saw the pond, he frowned. He saw some ducks and forget to get bread to feed them. He knew Peter would enjoy that. He decided to drive pass the park to go to the closest store to pick up a loaf of bread. 

Bad idea.

Once Peter realized that they were going past the park he began to whine. “Park, park,” he whined and kicked his legs. 

“I know buddy, but we need to go get some bread,” Bucky looked in the rear view mirror at poor Peter who was in tears. “You want to feed the ducks, don’t you?”

Peter was NOT happy! Uncle Bucky said they were going to the park! “Park! Park! ---Ducky?”

Bucky had to laugh at the INSTANT stop of tears, screaming and kicking. “Duckies, we need to go get some food for the duckies.”

“Duckies,” Peter said as he rubbed the moisture out of his eyes. He watched with wide eyes as Uncle Bucky parked at the grocery store. He wrapped his little arms around Bucky’s neck when he got him out of the car seat and on his hip. 

Bucky didn’t need a cart for a loaf of bread so he headed straight to the bakery section. “Petey what does a duck say?”

“Quack, quack,” Peter bounced every time he said quack. 

Bucky laughed. “Quack, quack,” he parroted. 

Peter quacked all the way to the bakery section bouncing with each quack with his fingers play with Bucky’s soft brown hair. 

It was a simple act of picking up a loaf of bread and paying for and leaving. 

Nope. 

Peter saw the balloons that float near the ceiling in the cage so they didn’t float away. “Bawoon,” he pointed at them. 

Bucky looked up at the balloons and nodded. “Yup, do you see the balloons.” 

“Peas,” Peter looked at his Uncle.

“But we’re going to feed the duckies,” Bucky shook the bag. 

Peter thought for a moment. “For the duckies.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose in amusement. “You want to get a balloon for the ducks?”

Peter smiled big and wide and nodded enthusiastically. He got really close to his Uncle’s face. “Peas, peas,” he said with a little kiss on Bucky’s nose. 

_Pretty please, close enough. Damn. This kid knows how to play rough._ Bucky mock glared at his nephew. And his nephew knew it. 

Peter held his favorite Uncle’s hand as he played with his new bright yellow balloon tied to his wrist. 

A quick load into the car and they arrived at the park in no time. Now time to feed the ducks. 

Wrong. 

Peter didn’t want to leave his balloon in car but Bucky didn’t want him to lose it. 

“Not goin’ ta lwose it!” Peter cried as he flailed his wrist around as Bucky tried to untie it. “No Un’le Bu’ty no!”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Bucky tied the balloon to the car seat handle. “See it’s right there,” he lifted the preschooler out of the car, shut the door and headed to the park. They would play for a bit before feeding the ducks. 

As Bucky reached the slides, Peter had stopped cried and rubbed his snotty nose on his shirt. And soon enough, he was shrieking in laughter as he ran along the bridge that connected the slide and the fire engine window. 

“I’m gonna get ya, I’m gonna get ya,” Bucky growled playfully. 

Peter screamed and ran back across the bridge. “No!”

“Yes!” Bucky crowd as he scooped Peter up and swung him around. Peter couldn’t scream as he was laughing too hard. Bucky decided to take a break and grabbed Peter’s Iron Man sippy cup filled with juice. 

After Uncle Bucky put him on the bench, Peter tried to wiggle off. “No,” he grumbled as the man put him back on. 

“Juice,” Bucky shook the cup to get Peter’s attention. 

“Yeah,” Peter said and sat still to drain his juice. 

Peter pulled off the spout with a huff of air. “Duckies?” he looked at his Uncle with big eyes and a smile. 

“Yup,” Bucky put the sippy cup back in the diaper bag and grabbed the loaf of bread. 

Peter skipped all the way to the pond. He liked to see and try to catch the frogs. (he never succeeded). But he really REALLY liked the duckies. He liked the sound they made and he liked that he got to feed them. 

There were 3 white and green mallards, a male and female elegant swans and 6 Muscovy ducks. 

Bucky opened the bag and gave Peter a couple pieces of bread. “Rip it up and throw it in.”

Peter smiled and then proceeded to throw a whole slice of bread into the pond. Thankfully the kid couldn’t throw very far and Bucky was able to grab the soggy piece and tear it up before giving it back to the ducks. 

He tore up the pieces for Peter so he just had to throw them. 

“Quack, quack, quack, quack,” Peter shouted to “entice” the ducks. Thankfully the ducks didn’t mind and just wanted the food. 

The ducks came over and began nibbling and eating the bread. They made the weird little sounds that ducks made and it made Peter giggle. 

The only problem with that is when Peter giggled he forgot to feed the ducks, mushing the bread in his little hands. 

And the ducks were NOT okay with that.

The ducks came towards Peter as he was busy admiring the swans with his Uncle. 

Peter giggles then gasped when suddenly there was a duck right in his face. 

Now the duck was not interested in Peter, he was interested in the food, but it was in Peter’s hand. The duck peck at Peter’s hand trying to get the crust. Peter giggled. The duck did it again, this time harder. Ouch! That kind of hurt. Peter gave an annoyed grunt and took a step backwards. 

Bucky snickered. He didn’t see anything wrong. “Is the duck trying to get you?”

Peter looked up at his Uncle trying to see if he should worry or not. The Duck came at the bread again and pecked harder.

And bit Peter’s thumb.

Peter screamed not necessarily in pain but also in surprise. 

Time to step in, Bucky took a stomp forward and went “Hey!”

The duck looked at him and FLEW at Bucky with an angry squawk. 

Bucky was used to fighting full grown men or robots on the occasion, not little ducks. 

He was quick on his feet as he danced away from the volley of angry feathers. He tried to hit the bird away but just met air. He finally leaped back and open his eyes _(when had he closed them?)_

He glared at the duck on the ground with ruffled feathers. He was about to kill that stupid duck with his bare hands when Peter started crying.

That BAD duck was attacking Un’le Bu’ty!!! No No No!!! Peter cried a war cry and ran towards the ducks with his little fists raring to go!!

Despite the demon duck, Bucky stepped in and scooped the angry preschooler up. 

“Whoa, calm down there hot shot.” 

Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. “No! Bad duck! No hurt my Un’le Bu’ty!! No, bad, no!” 

Bucky walked away from the demon duck and tried to calm Peter down. “I’m ok Peter, see,” he padded his chest. “All good.”

Peter pouted and shot the demon duck a MEAN glare. “Bad ducky!” 

The duck didn’t care. In Bucky’s haste to get away, they had left the bag there. Bucky would have to grab it before any of the pond animals got hurt or sick by it. 

Peter turned back to his Uncle and gasped. There was a feather stuck in one of his metal plates of his arm. “Uh oh.” He shot Bucky wet eyes “Owie.”

Bucky plucked the green feather from his arm. “No owie. Sometimes feathers just come out. It’s ok. Do you want it?” he twirled the feather in his hand.

For good measure Peter glared at the duck once more, who still didn’t care, and gently took the feather from the man. “Pretty,” he admired it. 

Bucky decided that was a good note to end on and headed back to the car. Peter screamed when he saw his balloon and “See Un’le Bu’ty not lwost it.” 

Bucky jogged back to the pond to pick up the empty bread bag. He glared at the demon duck when the duck decided to CHASE him.

“Чертов демон демон, уходи!!!”

Bucky ran back to the car just in time to hear Peter screaming at the top of his lungs. “Bad Ducky!!”

Bucky chuckled as he buckled his seat. “That’s right Pete, bad duck. Say goodbye to the other _nice_ ducks.”

“Bye bye duckies,” Peter waved goodbye. Well...one hand/thumb was in his mouth...so it was busy. And his other hand was wrapped around the string of the balloon...so it was busy. So he more flapped his elbows around. 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. 

When Peter almost face planted into his grilled cheese, Bucky put him down for a nap.

3 hours later and Peter was sitting in front of the TV which was playing Bubble Guppies. Peter was watching and playing with his legos at the same time. 

Then the elevator doors opened.

“Daddy! Papa!”

Steve smiles and scooped up his boy. “Hi Petey bird! Did you have fun today?”

Peter modded enthusiastically then wiggled to get down. He ran to get his balloon and the green duck feather.

“Wow,” Papa gasped. “Pretty. It looks like you had a lot of fun.” 

Peter nodded enthusiastically again. “Yeah, Un’le Bu’ty got chased by a duck!”

Bucky glared at his best friend when Steve let out a belly laugh. “Чертовски утка.”

Steve roared with laughter and poked Peter in the stomach getting the desired giggles. “Let’s get you in the bath mister where there are no evil ducks. Just rubber ones.” 

Peter liked bath. “Un’le Bu’ty come too. You don’t need to be scwared about bad duckies in the bath.”

“I was scared,” muttered Bucky as he got up.

“Yeah, _ok_ ,” Steve scoffed. 

“Yeah, _ok_ ,” Peter copied as Bucky glared at the both of them.

Bucky was NOT scared of ducks...at least not rubber ones.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!!!

**PSA (From Comments)**

**Just a warning to all, don't feed ducks (or any bird) bread. Feed them frozen peas! Bread is soggy and pollutes the lakes and is much healthier and more nutritious for the birds.**

**Author's Note:**

> Чертов демон демон, уходи!!!  
> Fucking demon duck, go away!!!
> 
> Чертовски утка  
> Fucking duck


End file.
